


Okay

by Vulcan409



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Drarry, F/M, Hogwarts, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, chatting, eighth year, i don't really know what to tag this as, mostly Ron and Hermione being introduced to Draco Malfoy, please don't hate it, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan409/pseuds/Vulcan409
Summary: Excerpt:Ron and Hermione were having their loudest eye-talks so far. Both Harry and Hermione had attempted to begin a conversation, both having failed miserably. Harry wasn't about to say one more word, but then an idea came to him. "Let's say good things about each other."





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, but I think it's okay...?

Hermione Granger was spending some quality time with her best friend, Harry Potter. Which automatically translates to homework, of course.

"I'm not an owl, Harry," said an exasperated Hermione.

Harry smiled and went about finishing his Potions essay. "Okay, I'll tell him when I see him. Where is he, anyway?"

Hermione paused in the act of writing for a second, and resumed. "He's with Ginny, I think."

Harry looked up, tense, and adjusted his round glasses. He set down his eagle-feather quill, saying, "Hey Hermione, d'you think Ron's still mad at me?"

"No, he's not." Hermione, having finished her essay, began gathering up her things, and spoke as if she had been anticipating this. "But can you really blame him if he was, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, effectively saying, 'I guess.' He looked up at her, in 'are YOU still mad?'

Hermione's eyes weakly fluttered from his face to her hands. Then, she put a very awkward hand on his shoulder, attempting an odd gesture of

'we ok, bruv.'

Harry couldn't have possibly reigned in the smile that spilled from him. We often forget how much reassurance and validation from our friends matters, don't we? He didn't even ask for a look at her essay, and was done pretty soon after.

Just as Harry was wrapping things up, he found a visibly distressed Ron entering the Common Room, followed by an apparently nonchalant, but stiff-necked Draco. Harry internally sighed. He didn't know which was the bigger mistake: telling Ron and Hermione about the two of them, or telling Draco he'd told them about the two of them.

Draco went straight for the Slytherin Section, throwing a smile in Harry's direction, and frowning at Luna, who seemed extremely surprised to find Draco capable of, well, a smile. Harry's goofy smile had widened before Ron walked up to him.

"What's up with the g-" Ron checked himself in time, his eyes flickering towards Harry, who only grinned in response and Ron relaxed a fraction.

Hermione, her eyes artificially excited, her lips thinned into a line, said, "Harry's taking us out, Ron. To Hogsmeade. Tonight." Ron's eyes widened in a mild surprise, only to be deflated by her "With Malfoy."

Ron seemed to be suddenly aware that they were in the common room surrounded by their peers, and chose his words carefully.

"Harry, are you fucking serious."

Harry blinked twice at Ron, and then at Hermione, pleading her to make his case. She sighed. "What, Ron, you thought this was never going to happen?"

"No! No, of course not, why would I even-"

"-because I'm your best friend and you love me?" Harry said, eyebrows over his forehead in anticipation.

Ron couldn't counter that, so he said with drooping shoulders, "Ugh, a'right." He glanced down at their books, and said, "Hermione, can I-"

"-No, you may not, Ron, you're an adult." She turned to Harry, eyes wide and lips thinned, "Tell us about him."

"What?" Harry was flushed, dumbfounded.

"Well you want us to meet him, don't you," said Ron, "then tell us something about him. You know, nice things to keep us from murdering him. That kind of stuff."

"Yes," said Hermione, "tell us exactly how embarrassed you want us to be, when we meet your *boyfriend*."

Ron cast a dreamy-eyed sideways glance at Hermione, in 'damn, I want to kiss her right now.'

Harry's eyebrows shot up, and then shrank down, and all he could come up with was, "Just.. keep in mind that he doesn't always mean what he says. Half the times, he says the opposite of what he wants to say. There's a depth to him, but-" both of them were looking at him with amusement, so he said, "-you know what you'll be fine. It can't be THAT bad."

...

Fifteen minutes had passed in silence. Or perhaps it had been five; it felt like forever anyway.

They were in Harry and Ron's room, eating from takeaways. It was a huge relief they hadn't gone outside, because that would've been a thousand-fold more awkward. Or not, Harry thought, they could at least have filled the conversation with other things, like ... weather.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs by the table, while Ron lay on his side on his bed, his barely touched parcel in his hand.

Draco was staring daggers at Harry, sitting in a very Malfoy-like fashion on the edge of Harry's bed, picking at his packed food while making faces at it. He tried hard to not let his embarrassment show; he'd fucked Harry Potter on this very bed for more than a hundred times now.

Harry, sitting up against the wall on his bed, besides Draco, switched from rolling his eyes at Draco, glaring at all the three of them, and putting a morsel in his mouth.

Ron and Hermione were having their loudest eye-talks so far. Both Harry and Hermione had attempted to begin a conversation, both having failed miserably. Harry wasn't about to say one more word, but then an idea came to him. "Let's say good things about each other."

Ron looked up at him, 'we may have broken him' writ plain over his face, while Hermione, in 'okay, what now.' And Draco, Draco was a full 'you know I'm killing you if I survive this. Do you WANT a painful death?'

"I mean," said Harry, swallowing nervously, "let's say what we like the most about each other. I'll go. I'll say something about Ron. Ron ... Ron is, um, a good friend. In the first year, he sacrificed himself in the Chess Game, and he's done it again and again for everyone he loves. He cares about you and protects you and loves you no matter what."

When Harry stopped rambling, he'd made it abundantly clear that this was happening. Draco went from killing mode to mild surprise to panic mode, having realised that he'll have to take a turn. Hermione went from 'this is bad, this is very very bad' to 'interesting', and Ron went from 'you're a bastard Harry Potter' to 'I love you Harry Potter, and I'll jump in this pit of death for you, mate.'

Meanwhile, they chewed and picked at their food.

"Okay," said Ron, swallowing, after a minute of silence. "I'll go now. Malfoy. You're good at pissing people off. I hate you for that, and you're a git as far as I'm concerned, but I'd give an eye to be as mean as you can be."

Draco glanced at Ron in a death stare, which softened a fraction, and his thin line of a mouth so far curved into a self-satisfied smirk. "Why thanks, Weasley. So you CAN be nice." He promptly returned to his food, shoving a big mouthful in his mouth.

"Hey! I was trying to-" Ron began his retort, but was cut off by Hermione, and took to scowling at Draco, who only reveled in the fact that Weasley didn't understand his compliment.

"-Ron," Hermione said, a bit too loud, unwilling to let go of the last straw. "You're sweet, caring and protective of those you love, and I love you for that." Her eyes shone brightly at him, and he looked at her and they had one more of their talks, wildly different from the earlier ones.

Draco looked back at Harry. 'Ew.'

"You go now," said Harry, his grin dripping with mirth. "Say something you like about Hermione."

"Fuck off, Potter." Draco took a moment to think, and said, "You. I choose, you. You're ... better."

"And you're weird," Ron said, smirking, to which he got two glares and an eye roll as a reply. "But there has to be a depth to it, so please, Malfoy, do continue." Harry narrowed his eyes at him, and he shrugged innocently.

Draco thought for a moment, before he began. He'd meant it to be something quick and easy, but what escaped him left everyone stunned, including himself.

"Harry," said Draco, "is better. Better than me, I mean." He looked around, nervous, then rolled his eyes decisively. "Where I would be fine with hiding behind a wall, he'll go out to fight. And get hexed, but still. He's annoyingly brave. And he's good, he's so rubbishly good that he doesn't even know how rare he is." Draco eased out of his stiff position, and leaned back over the bed, sliding towards Harry, taking his hand in his own. "I mean, he loves ME. It's practically impossible for anyone to love me, and he loves me, and I don't know why, but he does, because that's what Harry does. He loves. Without conditions. That's who he is, and he's precious and I love you."

They kissed. They hadn't said it before. They'd been dating for more than six months now, and they knew it, but they hadn't said it yet. And it felt fucking good to say it, Draco thought.

Ron took one look at Harry, and then at Hermione. She was looking at him, and he shrugged, 'so they're in love now. And Malfoy loves Harry. It's all fucking normal, isn't it.' She smiled at him and he was forced to return her smile, flushing a little.

"Hey, both of you," Ron said, "first of all, ew. Don't ever do that again. Second of all, when did it happen?"

"What? Sex?" Harry made a strange face, and realised a second later that there was no way Ron was referring to that, and the way the three of them stared at him confirmed his stupidity.

"I'd like to add something to my share, please." Draco said, looking at Ron and Hermione, enjoying their discomfort. "Harry is also a giant dork and an idiot."

"But wait a minute - you guys are HAVING SEX?!" Ron said.

"Ron, seriously?" Harry said, and pointed towards Hermione with his eyes, saying, "as if you don't sneak out to her every night."

"We talk!" Ron said, his ears glowing red, "we talk and laugh over stupid things. And fight, sometimes, but Merlin's balls, Harry, we're barely - and you're..."

"We're taking things slow," said Hermione to a wide-eyed, slack-jawed Harry. Even Draco was caught off-guard by this, his face flushing mildly. Then, he sighed and said, "Well, you two belong in the twentieth century."

And so they came full circle back to awkwardness and cringe-exciting attempts at dialogue. Little did they know what awaited them. Little did they know of the proposals and engagements and marriages and children and pain and love their future held. Little did they know how okay were about to be, and okay is the best there is.


End file.
